creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Partner
Wie ein warmer Schauer prasselte die Dusche auf meiner Haut. Zitternd… Schluchzend… Saß ich allein in dieser kalten Badewanne… “Beeil dich!”, klopfte mein Vater an der Tür.'' “Ich will irgendwann noch schlafen gehen!”'' Stumm drehte ich das Wasser noch mehr auf. Wärmer… immer wärmer… fast schon kochend war das Wasser. Während es das Blut… und seinen Saft aus mir hinaus spülte… Und der Schmerz erneut in mir pochte… Mein Vater hatte mir diese Dusche aufgetragen. Jedes mal musste ich es machen… nachdem ihm nachts die Lust überkam. Es dauerte nicht lang und der Schmutz war raus. Ich stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab und legte mir schließlich ein sauberes Handtuch um die Hüfte. Wie gelähmt stand ich vor der Badezimmertür, doch dann öffnete ich sie - wohl wissend was mich dahinter erwartete. Mein Vater stand vor mir. Er hatte nur seine Jeans an. Links an der Hüfte hatte er auch noch seine Dienstwaffe. Er war Polizist. Als ich zu ihm hinaufschaute, sah ich sein schiefes Grinsen. Er meinte zu mir: “''Jetzt siehst du wieder ganz sauber aus!”'' plötzlich ging er mit der Hand langsam zu seinen Schritt… Er… er k-kann doch nicht schon wieder wollen?! “I-ich… will… endlich schlafen!”, stammelte ich. “Na gut.”, sagte er. “Schlaf gut, mein Junge…” ''Schnell rannte ich in mein Zimmer und verkroch mich unter meine Decke. Ich versuchte zu weinen, aber es ging nicht… schon lange nicht mehr. Keine Ahnung wie lange dauerte… aber irgendwann hörte ich wie mein Vater schlafen ging. Endlich Ruhe… keine Gefahr mehr… Ich stand auf. Es hatte für mich keinen Zweck, mich in den Schlaf zu quälen, also setzte ich mich an meinen PC, schaltete ihn ein und begab mich zu meinen einzigen Zufluchtsort: den Videospielen. Mein Vater… war nicht von Anfang an so. Erst als meine Mutter vor ca. drei Jahren starb machte er diese… Dinge mit mir. Keine Ahnung… vielleicht war ich auch zu großen Teilen selber Schuld. Meine langen braunen Haare reichten mir schon fast bis zu den Schultern und ließen mich damit wie ein Mädchen aussehen… Außerdem hab ich früher meinen Vater oft umarmt, was ihn wohl angemacht hat… Ich hatte niemanden, dem ich es erzählen konnte. Mit 12 Jahren war ich auf der Schule der totale Außenseiter und Loser. Keine Freundin… keine Freunde… nur Videospiele, wo ich mich in einer Welt voller Helden, Bösewichten und Monstern flüchten konnte. Auf der Schule teilte Niemand mein Interesse und gaben mir wegen meiner Liebe zu Videospielen den Spitznamen “Freakyboy”. An diese Dinge hatte ich mich schon längst gewöhnt, doch… seit einiger Zeit spielten meine Sinne offenbar verrückt. Manchmal schienen die Videospielfiguren sich eigenständig zu bewegen bei mir… Schauten mich an… Machten Lippenbewegungen, so als ob sie mir etwas sagen wollten, aber ich nichts verstand… Noch seltsamer war es, wenn mein Vater in der Nähe war. Da warfen die Videospielfiguren ihm einen wütenden - fast schon verhassten - Blick zu. So als ob sie nicht ihre Gegner, sondern meinen Vater am liebsten zerfleischen wollten. Was ist nur mit mir los? Bin ich verrückt? Was… stimmt nicht mit mir? Wochen vergingen, ohne dass irgendetwas Neues geschah. Bis auf die Videospielfiguren. Sie wurden immer selbständiger und gehorchten nun keinem meiner Befehle mehr. Es tauchten zudem auch Kreaturen und Gebiete auf, die ich zuvor in keinem Spiel auf der Welt gesehen hab. Und zum ersten Mal… konnte ich eine Stimme vernehmen, die nach meinen Namen rief: “David…”'' Eines der Videospielfiguren rief tatsächlich meinen Namen! Der nächste Morgen. Matheunterricht. Ich saß in der hintersten Ecke des Klassenzimmers und war mehr mit dem Zeichnen einer Videospielfigur als mit dem Lernstoff selbst beschäftigt. Bis… ein neuer Mitschüler den Raum betrat. Er gab unserer Lehrerin Mrs. Brings einen Zettel und blieb erstmal vor der Tafel stehen. Der Junge war etwas älter als ich - wahrscheinlich 14. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet und seine Haare waren wohl mit viel Gel zu einer stachligen Frisur gestylt. Den Gesichtszügen nach schien er wohl aus Asien zu kommen. “Oh, wir haben wohl einen neuen Mitschüler!”, sagte Mrs. Brings. “Würdest du dich bitte mal der Klasse kurz vorstellen?” Der Neuling antwortete:'' “Gerne! Also… mein Name ist Yuito Gasai. Meine Eltern sind vor eine Woche hier in die USA eingereist und ich freue mich hier in dieser Schule zu sein!”'' Meine Mitschüler gaben einem zwiespältigen Urteil über ihn ab. “Bäh! Schwuler Emo!”, tuschelten die Jungs. Die Mädchen hingegen: “Thihihihi! Sieht der aber schnuckelig aus! Ob er schon eine Freundin hat?” Was ich von ihm hielt? Nun… er war wohl einer von diesen ´coolen´ Jungs. Ein selbstbewusster Typ mit eigenem Kopf… der sich mit so einem Loser wie mir nicht abgeben wird. “Also… neben wem möchtest du dich setzen, Yuito?”, fragte unsere Lehrerin. Yuito zeigte mit den Finger in eine Richtung und sagte: “Ich würde mich gern neben ihn setzen.” Vor Überraschung ließ ich meinen Stift fallen. Er… zeigte tatsächlich auf mich! “Nur zu!”, sagte die Lehrerin und Yuito setzte sich ohne zu zögern neben mich. Er sagte: “Hallo!” '' ''“Hi…”, antwortete ich. “Wie heißt du denn?” “David…” “Schön dich kennenzulernen.” Er gab mir die Hand und ich schüttelte sie. Die Lehrerin fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort und Ruhe kehrte kurz ein. Doch ich hörte einige der Mitschüler flüstern: “Wieso setzt er sich neben Freakyboy? Der ist doch voll uncool und hässlich!” “Wahrscheinlich um selber noch viel cooler und hübscher zu sein… hihihihi!” Um mir das nicht noch weiter länger anzuhören, wandte ich wieder meiner Zeichnung zu. Mein Bild zeigte einen weißhaarigen Mann mit Schwert und einen roten Mantel. Während ich weiterzeichnete, bemerkte ich wie Yuito zu meiner Zeichnung rüberschielt.'' “Das glaub ich jetzt nicht…”'', sagte er auf einmal. “Das ist ja… DANTE AUS DEVIL MAY CRY 3! DU SPIELST JA DIE DEVIL MAY CRY REIHE! COOOOLLLLL!!!!” '' Mucksmäuschen still war es im Klassenzimmer. Alle starrten uns perplex an… denn Yuito hatte es gerade lauthals in die Klasse rausgebrüllt. ''“YUITO!”, sagte Mrs. Brings in strengem Ton.'' “Auch wenn du neu bist, hast du dich gefälligst auch an die Regeln zu halten!” “´Tschuldigung, Mrs. Brings… kommt nicht wieder vor! Hehehe…”'', sagte er und lächelte einfach nur. Es klingelte zur Pause und ich verlor Yuito aus den Augen. Wahrscheinlich wird er grad von dutzenden Weibern umschwärmt… Gerade wollte ich mir ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen, als plötzlich eine Hand mich grob anpackte. Es waren Erwin und Johann… die hatten mir noch gefehlt. “Hey Freakyboy!”, sagte Erwin.'' ”Haben wir dir nicht gesagt, dass du von der Verbotszone für hässliche Missgeburten fernbleiben sollst?!”'' Johann sagte:'' ”Genau! Sonst musst du Strafgeld zahlen!”'' Ich war verwundert: ”Aber… aber… ich dachte nur der Sportplatz und der Nebenhof wären Verbotszonen!” ''Sofort packte Erwin mich am Shirt und rammte mich mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand! “Tja, tut mir leid, Kleiner…”'', sagte er. “Wir haben die Zone erweitert, weil zu viele Missgeburten von euch rumlaufen, hehehe… Na los! Zahl Strafgeld oder wir schlagen so fest auf dich ein bis du Blut kotzt!” Erwin hatte mich fest im Griff… es gab keine Fluchmöglichkeit! “Ich… habe aber nichts!”, gestand ich.'' “Mein Vater gibt mir nie Taschengeld! Und das Geld von meinem Nebenjob hab ich schon aufgebraucht!”'' Finster blickte mich Erwin an. '' “Johann… du weißt was du zu tun hast!” Breit grinsend machte sich Johann schon zum Schlag bereit. Johann war der Stärkere von den Beiden… also wird es wohl sehr schmerzhaft. Aber nicht mal halb so schlimm, wie das was mein Vater Nacht für Nacht mit mir macht… Johann schlug zu! Doch bevor seine Faust mich erreichen konnte - hielt ihn Jemand auf. Yuito! Er war es, der Johanns Faust festhielt! Yuito schlug Johann ins Gesicht und brachte ihn so zu Fall. Erwin ließ mich auf der Stelle los und griff Yuito an, doch der war schneller und rammte ihm sein Knie in den Bauch. Erwin sackte zur Boden und wurde dann gepackt. Yuito schleuderte ihn zur Seite, sodass er fiel rücklings fiel. Johann stürmte dann plötzlich auf Yuito! Doch als ob er es geahnt hätte, wich er Johann aus und führte gezielte Tritte aus, um ihn endgültig zu Fall zu bringen. Vor Schmerzen windend lagen nun beide auf den Boden. Yuito verkündete dann in harschen Ton: ''“Ab jetzt… ist das eine dumpfbackenfreie Zone! Und jeder Dumpfbacke, die sich hier nicht zu benehmen weiß… kriegt von mir persönlich seine eigene Medizin zu fressen! Habt ihr mich verstanden?! Und jetzt verzieht euch ihr Penner!” ''Erwin und Johann standen sofort und suchten auf der Stelle das Weite. ''“Alles ok, David?”, fragte Yuito mich. “Ja… ich denke schon…”, antwortete ich. “Danke für deine Hilfe…” “Keine Ursache!” Yuito blickte kurz grimmig den fliehenden Schlägern nach und meinte:'' “Wie erbärmlich ist die Menschheit inzwischen geworden, dass sich die Starken an den Schwachen vergehen?”'' Ich sagte nichts dazu… “Hey!”, sagte er auf einmal.'' “Eigentlich bin ich wegen etwas anderem zu dir gekommen…” '' Ich fragte: “Weswegen?” '' ''“Nun… du spielst ja Devil May Cry und ich… hehehe… komm da bei einem Level nicht weiter.”, erklärte er. “Kannst du mir dabei helfen?” “Ähm klar…” Und so geschah es, dass Yuito und ich… Freunde wurden! Ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben… auf einmal hatte ich jemanden, der sich genauso sehr Videospiele liebte wie ich! Wir erzählten uns gegenseitig, was wir so alles über Videospiele wussten. Von den ältesten Klassikern bis hin zu den neusten Spieltrends. Ich erzählte Yui, dass ich mir meine Videospiele hauptsächlich durch Nebenjobs wie dem Zeitungsaustragen und anderen Tätigkeiten, wo ich draußen unterwegs war, finanzierte. Das hatte er cool gefunden… Mit ihm verbrachte ich sehr viel Zeit und die Videospielfiguren bei mir, schienen wieder normal zu sein. Ich hörte keine Stimme mehr, die nach meinen Namen rief. In Yuis Nähe traute sich niemand mich anzugreifen… ich hatte einen Beschützer… einen großen Bruder. Eines Tages lud mich Yuito zu sich Nachhause ein. Ich rief meinen Vater an und betete, dass er mir die eine Übernachtung mit Yui erlaubt. Und tatsächlich… sagte er ja! Allerdings nur, weil er diesen Tag Spätdienst hat… Zuhause bei Yui wurde ich sofort von seinen Eltern begrüßt. Sie beherrschten die gleiche Sprache wie ich, weshalb die Kommunikation gar kein Problem war. Die Wohnung war typisch amerikanisch eingerichtet - keine japanischen Schriftzeichen überall, so wie man es sonst erwartet. Wir unterhielten uns und aßen was zusammen. Und schließlich… durfte ich in Yuis Zimmer. Sein Zimmer war ziemlich groß - fast doppelt so groß wie meiner. Es bot genug Platz für einen Computertisch, einen Flachbildfernseher mit zwei Konsolen… und mehrere Regale voller Videospiele! “Yui…”, sagte ich. “Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du reich bist?” Lachend entgegnete er: “Reich ist vielleicht das falsche Wort… mein Vater ist Videospielentwickler und arbeitet für viele große Firmen wie Capcom, Square Enix oder EA. Dadurch hab ich als Sohn das Vergnügen Spiele schon vor Release zu zocken! Meine Mutter ist als Geschäftsfrau diejenige, die das Geld nachhause bringt.” “Wieso hast du denn den Anderen nichts davon erzählt? Sie würden dich dafür bewundern!”, fand ich. “Ich brauche keine Bewunderer… sondern Freunde, die mich als einen echten Menschen lieben, respektieren und unterstützen.” Über diesen schönen Satz musste ich wirklich lächeln… Hinter Yui sah ich ein paar Bilder an der Wand hängen. Ich ging dahin und betrachtete sie. Es waren offensichtlich Fotografien, die sie verschiedenste Landschaften wie Flüsse, Seen oder Berge zeigten. “Von wo hast du diese Fotos?”, fragte ich Yui. “Von Urlaub!”, antwortete er. Daraufhin fragte ich: “Wo ward ihr denn im Urlaub?” Er blickte überrascht. “Ich interessiere mich auch nebenbei für fremde Landschaften und ferne Kulturen. Schaue mir auch dazu Dokumentationen an und lese auch was dazu. Diese Landschaften aber… kenn ich gar nicht. Ich kann sie nirgends zuordnen.” Plötzlich sah mich Yui so seltsam an. Er sah auf einmal so nachdenklich aus… Doch dann antworte er einfach:'' “Hab ich vergessen!”'' “Vergessen?”, fragte ich ungläubig. “Japp… ist lange her, ähm… welches Spiel möchtest du denn zocken?” Ein wenig eilig hastete Yui schon zu den Regalen und fragte:'' “Auf was hast du denn Lust, Kumpel?”'' “Hmmmm… such dir einfach eins deiner Lieblingsspiele aus. Ich finde alle Genres gut.”, antwortete ich. “Alles klar.” Das fand ich ein wenig seltsam… aber ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken und schaute mich weiter in Yuis Zimmer um. Mein Blick schweifte dann zum PC-Tisch. Yuis PC sah viel moderner und stylischer aus als meine - es hatte sicherlich auch eine höhere Leistung. Ich blickte hinunter zum Tisch und sah mehre dutzend lose Zeichnungen rumliegen. Yui zeichnet wohl auch gern… Neugierig schaute ich mir die Zeichnungen genauer an. Sämtliche Zeichnungen stellten offensichtlich Fantasiewesen unterschiedlichster Form dar. Einige waren niedlich, andere furchteinflößend… Einige ähnelten Tieren, anderen Maschinen… Und wieder einige wirkten edel, und anderen hingegen grausig… Ein Bild stach mir dabei besonders ins Auge. Eine Zeichnung, wo Yuito eindeutig die meiste Zeit investiert hat: Das Bild eines weißen Wolfes, mit blauen Tigerstreifen und glühendroten Augen. Der Schwanz war schmal und extrem lang… die Krallen auffällig rot. Die Halskrause bestand aus langen Federn. Und ähnliche Federstränge befanden sich an den Schultern und an der Hüfte… Yui klatsche mit der linken Hand auf die Zeichnung, sodass ich mich erschrak! “Man, ich muss dringend aufräumen später…”, meinte er. “Sonst reißt meine Mutter mir nachher den Kopf ab! Hehehe! Wollen wir?” Ich und Yuito zockten für den Rest des Abends. Als dann Schlafenszeit war, stellte seine Mutter ein Gästebett auf und wir legten uns dann schließlich schlafen. Tiefste Nacht. Draußen gewitterte und stürmte es und ich wachte über kurz oder lang auf. Neben mir schlief Yui tief und fest, während ich das Prasseln des Regens hörte. Zwischen den vereinzelten Blitzschlägen draußen musste ich seufzen. Es ist wirklich anders zu schlafen, ohne den Schweiß zu riechen… den Stöhnen zu hören… und einen schmerzenden Fremdkörper in sich aufzunehmen. Gerade wollte ich meine Augen schließen als ein schwaches Licht schien. Zuerst dachte ich es war ein Blitz - doch es war der PC! Yuis PC war einfach so angeschaltet… aber ich sah nichts am Desktop. Und plötzlich… sah ich etwas am Fenster. Ich konnte es trotz des PC Lichtes nicht so gut erkennen. Es schien etwas Rundes zu sein mit einem Stachel oben dran. Ich wusste nicht was es war. Der Blitz schlug ein... und zwei glühendrote Augen schlugen auf, die mich finster anstarrten! Ich schrie sofort auf und wich zurück! Ich fiel vom Gästebett! Yuito wachte auf. ”Was ist los?!”, fragte er und schaltete das Licht ein. Ich antwortete:'' “D-da… da war was! Irgendetwas es am Fenster! Ich-” Doch als ich auf die Stelle zeigte, war die Kreatur - oder was auch immer es iwar - verschwunden. Hatten mir dir Sinne erneut einen Streich gespielt? ''“Hey, beruhig dich… hast wahrscheinlich nur geträumt.”, meinte er. Ja… wahrscheinlich… Trotz diesen einen seltsamen Ereignisses, war es der schönste Tag in meinen gesamten Leben. Der aber nun endete… Und ich und Yuito am nächsten Tag nach der Schule im Bus saßen und auf den Weg nach Hause waren. Nur noch fünf Stationen… dann war ich wieder bei meinen Vater. Schon seit Tagen spielte ich mit den Gedanken Yuito es zu erzählen… Von dem Dingen, die Nachts mit meinen Vater passieren. Aber… ich wusste nicht so recht wie… und ich hatte Angst. Mein Vater drohte mir oft mich dafür auf die Straße zu setzen, wenn ich es jemanden erzähle. Als Polizist könnte er ganz leicht dafür sorgen, dass niemand mir glaubt, meinte er. Yuito ist mein bester Freund… ich würde nicht wollen, dass er mich für einen Lügner hält und sich von mir abwendet, also lass ich’s lieber. “Hallo Leute.”, sagte eine helle Stimme. Diese Stimme… Sarah! Sarah war ebenfalls 12 Jahre alt, ging aber auf eine benachbarte Schule. Zudem war sie auch eine Nachbarin, die direkt neben mir wohnte. Sie war das hübscheste Mädchen, das je ich kannte. Keine Tusse allerdings… einfach nur ein hübsches, liebes Mädchen. Ihr Haar war lang und blond - meist zu einem Pferdeschweif gebunden. Sie wirkte auf mich immer sportlich mit ihren weißen kurzen Hosen und den lilanes T-Shirt. Sie… war wirklich hübsch. “Lad sie doch auf ein Date ein!”, sagte auf einmal Yui. Als ich ihm verwundert anblickte, sagte er selbstsicher lächelnd: “Hey, ich erkenn einen Verliebten, wenn ich ihn sehe! Na los… sprich sie doch einfach an! Worauf wartest du?” Ich sagte: “Nein… ich kann nicht.” "Wieso denn nicht?" “Weil… sie sich niemals mit einen halben Mädchen wie mir abgeben wird.” “Maaaaaannn… welcher Vollhonk hat dir diesen Schwachsinn aufgebrummt?” “Mein Vater…” Meine Stimme klang in diesem Moment sehr kleinlaut. Mein bester Freund meinte daraufhin:'' “Dein Vater… tsst! Er ist eine Schande für alle Polizisten der vereinigten Bundesstaaten von Amerika.”'' “Mo-Moment mal… “, sagte ich. “Woher weißt du, dass mein Vater Polizist ist???” Sein überraschter Blick… derselbe wie bei den Landschaftsfotos! “Ähm… auf den Schulweg hab ich gesehen wie dein Vater dich zum Bus brachte.”, erklärte er. Das glaubte ich ihm nicht:'' “Du wohnst am anderen Ende der Stadt… wie hättest du das sehen können?”'' Irgendetwas stimmte mit Yui nicht… aber ich wusste nicht genau was. Gerade wollte ich Yui weiter ausfragen... als ich aus den Augenwinkeln schon mein Haus sah. Mein Vater... er stand schon an der Tür! Er blickte mich direkt aus der Ferne an. Mein Papa hatte anscheinend auf mich gewartet… Plötzlich legte Yui seinen Arm auf meine Schulter und meinte: “Weißt du… du bist inzwischen wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich geworden. Und wie ein echtes Familienmitglied will ich dich auch beschützen. Schon bald kommt der Tag, an dem du dich nicht mehr mit deinen Alten rumschlagen musst…“ Ich sagte nichts. Mir… blieb nichts anderes als schweigend aus den Bus auszusteigen. Die automatische Tür schloss sich hinter mir und der Bus fuhr davon. Alleine schritt ich nun zum Haus. Ich… verstand es nicht. Yuito schien etwas über meinem Vater zu wissen. Wusste er etwa was er mit mir machte? Aber das ist unmöglich! Ich hab es keinen Menschen auf der gesamten Welt erzählt! Wie und woher hätte er es wissen können?! Ich hatte nun keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken… nun musste ich mich mit etwas anderen herumschlagen. “Komm jetzt endlich ins Haus, Junge!”, sagte mein Vater. Ich sagte: “Ja…” ''und ging schließlich ins Haus. Der Rest Tages verlief mit meinen Vater ruhig… bis er am Essenstisch zu mir sagte: “Oh Mann… 15 Festnahmen innerhalb der letzten Nacht! Und heut morgen wurden die Gehälter bei uns schon wieder gekürzt… Klasse! Noch mieser kann der Tag noch gar nicht laufen!”'' Sofort verging mir der Appetit. Ich kannte meinen Vater… Und wenn er in Stress war, war es umso wahrscheinlicher, dass ihm Nachts... die Lust übermannt. Es war Nacht... und ich sollte Recht behalten. Mein Dad betrat das Zimmer. Ich lag mit den Rücken zu Tür, so konnte ich ihn nur in der Spiegelung des Fensters sehen. Von der Dunkelheit umschlossen glich er mehr einer dunklen Gestalt. Einem Schwarzen Mann. Langsam durchschritt er den Raum, während sein Atem die leise Erregung verkündete. Nun stand er direkt vor mir. Ein dunkler Schatten über meinen Bett… Langsam zog er die Decke runter und die erste Kälte empfing mich. Als er sich dann zu mir setzte erstarrte mein Körper. Mein Herz schlug wie wild und meine Hände zitterten. Fliehen konnte ich nicht… wehren schon gar nicht… Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als es über mich ergehen zu lassen… Mein Vater begann mir sachte ans Haar, dann am Rücken zu streicheln. Wieder und immer wieder, während er mir langsam näher kam. Das war für mich das Schlimmste. Diese… unendlich langsame Annäherung vor dem eigentlichen Schmerz und Eckel. Wie eine Folter… Sein linker Arm war schon über mir. Seine rechte Hand strich schon unter der Kleidung meinen Rücken und dabei langsam immer weiter unten Richtung Gesäß bewegte. Mein Vater… begann schon zu stöhnen. Und ich fühlte schon etwas… Hartes hinter mir. Seine Fingerspitzen drückten sich schon unter dem Hosenbund… Abschalten… sich in eine andere Traumwelt begeben… nichts fühlen… nicht da sein… es etwas erträglicher machen… Ich wünschte… Yui wär bei mir. Dann würde er meinen Vater wegzehren und bestimmt zusammenschlagen… genauso wie damals bei Johann und Erwin. Ein lautes Piepen riss mich aus den Gedanken.... und mein Vater ließ einfach von mir ab! Verwirrt schaute ich auf. Das Piepen schien aus meinem Rucksack zu kommen, aber ich wusste nicht so recht was genau dieses Geräusch erzeugt. Ich hatte an diesem Tag nämlich kein elektrisches Gerät mit auf die Schule genommen. “Was ist das?”, fragte sich mein Vater und durchwühlte das Innere meines Rucksackes. “Ja, was zur- kannst du mir vielleicht erklären… WAS DAS IST?!” Er hielt mir etwas direkt vors Gesicht… und ich staunte. Es… war ein silberfarbener Gegenstand - kleiner als eine Kinderfaust. Es hatte die leichte Form eines Kreuzes, jedoch mit abgerundeten Ecken. Eine kleine Antenne und drei Knöpfe besaß es, sowie ein kleines viereckiges Display in der Mitte. Ich wusste nicht was es ist… nur dass es ganz offensichtlich dieses Geräusch erzeugte. Plötzlich fragte mein Vater: “Ist das etwa… eine Wanze?! Hast du mich etwa verraten???!!” “Was? Nein!”, sagte ich. Plötzlich ergriff er meinen Hals und drückte mich zurück aufs Bett! “DU KLEINE RATTE!!!”, schrie er. “ICH ARBEITE MIR DEN ARSCH AB. FÜTTERE DICH UND KLEIDE DICH - UND WIE DANKST DU ES MIR???!!!! IN DEM DU MICH HINTERRÜCKS UND FEIGE BEI DEN BULLEN VERRÄTST!!!” “Nein Vater…”, krächzte ich. “Keine Wanze… niem..manden… erzählt! Ich schwör’s!” ''Mein Vater ignorierte meine Worte und meinte nur: ''“Na warte… ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand deine Leiche findet!” ''Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich aus seinen Griff zu befreien, doch er war viel stärker als ich. Er benutzte auch noch sein Gewicht, in dem er sein linkes Bein direkt auf meinen Bauch presste. Ich ersticke… ich… bekom keine Luft… Ein grelles Licht erschien… thumb|left|630px|Was... passiert hier? Mein PC! Er hatte sich einfach eingeschaltet genauso wie bei Yui! Vor Überraschung lockerte mein Vater seinen Griff und blickte zum Schirm. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass auch das Display des Gegenstandes extrem grell aufleuchtete. Der PC-Bildschirm leuchtete immer greller… vertrieb die Dunkelheit…. Irgendetwas… zog mich und mein Vater in Richtung des Bildschirms. Ich wollte es nicht… aber die Kraft war stärker und zog mich immer näher heran. Und ehe es wir uns versahen... waren wir schließlich von einem grellem Licht umhüllt. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lagen ich und mein Vater auf steinernen Boden. Um mich herum nahm ich das Flackern mehrerer Fackeln war und ich stand auf. Wir schienen uns in einer Art Ruine oder Ähnliches zu befinden. Aber… wie sind wir hierhergekommen? Mein Vater kam nun auch langsam zu sich. Als auch er sah, wo wir uns befanden, knüpfte er sich schnell sein Hemd zu und sagte perplex: “Wo sind wir hier? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?”'' Schwere Schritte ertönten… Gefolgt von einen Knurren… Schnell zog mein Vater seine Dienstwaffe. “Ok, wer ist da?!”, schrie er. Wieder schwere Schritte und Knurren… Irgendetwas… schien uns grad aus Ferne zu beobachten. Dann… trat etwas aus der Dunkelkeit hervor. Ich… konnte es nicht glauben. Ein riesiger Centaurus stand vor uns! Der Centaur hatte ein Helm und metallene Hände. Eine Kette hing an seiner linken Hand und es schien auch nur ein einzelnes Auge zu besitzen. Schweigend kam der Centaur immer näher… doch plötzlich schoss mein Vater! Ich zuckte zusammen. Doch als ich wieder zum Centaur aufschaute, war da… nicht mal ein einziger Kratzer! Mehrmals feuerte mein Vater auf das Ding, doch die einzelnen Kugel prallten ab, als ob sein Fleisch zu Teilen selbst eine Rüstung ist. Der Centaur erhob seine rechte Hand und die Handfläche klappte sich auf. Aus der Hand ragte nun so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Art Röhre. Ein lautes Geräusch ähnlich den eines Düsenjets ertönte und das Innere der Rohres leuchtete auf. Der Centaur hielt seine Hand mit der Anderen fest, während es uns mit seinen Blick fixierte. Ich hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl dabei… Ein Knall ertönte und etwas grelles schoß aus der Rohr! Mein Vater sprang zur Seite und wich aus. Etwas hatte ein großes Loch auf der Stelle eingeschlagen, wo vorhin mein Vater stand! Die Röhre des Centaurus leuchtete erneut auf und mich ergriff die Angst. Ich lief weg, mein Vater ebenfalls und der Centaurus stürmte nach vorn! Die Ruine um uns sollte sich als ein gewaltiges Labyrinth herausstellen. Denn egal wohin wir auch liefen… nichts deutete auch nur ansatzweise auf einen Ausgang hin. Wir liefen und liefen… gejagt und beschossen von einem Centaurus. Wie in den Legenden, nur dass der Centaur nicht einäugig ist - geschweige denn mit einen Art Laser auf uns schoss! In einen verdunkelten Abschnitt hinter einer Säule versteckten wir uns. Der Centaur war noch ganz in der Nähe und suchte nach uns. Plötzlich sagte mein Vater ganz leise: ”Warte… ich hab eine Idee.” und packte mich! Mein Dad schoss und rannte, während er mich als menschliches Schild benutzte. Ich sah wie der Centaur seine Waffe senkte und mich dann besorgt anblickte, bevor wir verschwanden. Kann es sein, dass diese Kreatur nicht uns… sondern nur hinter meinen Vater her ist? In einer Halle hielten wir an. Im Glauben den Centaurus nun endlich abgeschüttelt zu haben, ließ mein Vater mich endlich los. In der Halle war es stockfinster, nur das Licht der Fackeln an den Ecken schien hinein. Mit verärgerter und angestrengter Stimme sagte mein Vater dann zu mir: ”Ich… hab keinen blaßen Schimmer wie du mich hierher gebracht hast… aber wenn wir hier raus sind, kannst du was erleben, Junge! Aber so was von!” Plötzlich… änderte sich schlagartig sein Gesichtsaudruck von einer grimmigen Miene… zu einen wohligen Lächeln.'' “Warte mal…”'', sagte er und lud seine Waffe nach.'' “Ich könnte dich… auch jetzt erledigen!”'' Die Pistolenspitze berührte meine Stirn und ich trat erschrocken zurück, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. “In diesem gottverlassenen Labyrinth wird dich niemand finden… ich werde nach Hause kommen, dich als vermisst melden und dafür sorgen, dass man glaubt, dass du von Zuhause abgehauen bist. So einfach ist das…” '' Schritt für Schritt trat ich immer mehr in die Dunkelheit, während mein Vater immer noch seine Pistole auf mich richtete. ''“Schlaf gut, mein Junge.”, sagte er. Gerade wollte er abdrücken, als- Untersteh dich! Verwundert schauten wir uns um. Der Halleneingang verschloss sich! Wir waren nun in der Dunkelheit eingeschlossen. Doch dann leuchteten mehre Bodenfackeln auf, die die untere Hälfte des Raumes beleuchteten. Die Halle war riesig, ging unzählige Meter hoch. Die steinernen Wände trugen unzählige Schriftzeichen unbekannter Sprache bei sich. Keine Ägypter, Maya… sie waren vollkommen fremd. Doch sie waren nicht das Einzige hier in den Raum… Im Schutze der restlichen Dunkelheit… erblickten wir unzählige Kreaturen, die uns anstarrten! Verschieden groß… Reptilien, Insekten, Vögel, Maschinen… alles Mögliche war dabei! Sämtliche Kreaturen sprachen durcheinander zu meinen Vater: Du mieses Schwein! Wie kann man das nur seinen eigenen Sohn antun?! Mistkerl! Hast du gar kein Gewissen? “Wovon redet ihr?!”, sagte mein Papa irritiert. “Wieso könnt ihr sprechen? Was zum Teufel… seid ihr überhaupt?!” “Es geht nicht darum was wir sind… sondern darum was du bist!”, unterbrach eine Stimme und eine weitere Gestalt trat hervor. Es war ein Wolf, ein großer Wolf. Der Schulterhöhe nach war es fast doppelt so hoch wie mein Vater. Der Wolf hatte ein weißes Fell, rote Augen und blaue… Tigerstreifen. Das ist doch… dieselbe Kreatur aus Yuis Zeichnung! Der Wolf blickte zu meinen Vater und sprach: “Ihr Menschen bildet euch ein ungestört zu sein, wenn ihr allein seid… vergisst jedoch die ganze Technik um euch herum, die ihr im Laufe eurer Existenz erschaffen habt. Fernseher, Computer, Handys, Konsolen… unzählige Daten, die in Massen in allen Richtungen ein und ausströmen…” “Ihr… wisst also davon?”, fragte mein Vater.'' “Während du dich an deinem Kind vergingst, haben wir dich beobachtet!”'', antwortete der Wolf zähnefletschend.'' “Auch waren wir an den Dateien deines Rechners! Und wissen was du für schmutzige Dinge du vor allen versteckt hast!”'' Nach leisem Knurren fügte er noch hinzu: “Wir haben übrigens diese Dateien frei zugänglich für alle gemacht. Damit du auch beruflich in Zukunft tot bist.” “Auch? Ihr… wollt mich also erledigen? Ist das so?” Der Wolf schwieg. “Verstehe…” Meine Dad packte mich und drückte mir seine Pistole an die Schläfe! Ein Echo aus Knurren, Fauchen und Geschrei ertönte. “Euch ist meinem Sohn wichtig?!”, schrie er.'' “Dann lasst mich gehen, sonst ist er tot!” '' In diesem Moment glaubte ich zu sterben... bis ich das hämische Grinsen des Wolfes sah. “Du… hast wohl etwas nicht verstanden.”, sagte er.'' “In dieser Welt…”'' Dads Dienstwaffe löste sich auf! “…HERRSCHEN ANDERE GESETZE!!!” Lauthals knurrend rannte der Wolf los! Mein Dad warf mich nach vorn und lief panisch davon. Ich knallte auf den Boden. Der Wolf sprang über mich und nahm sofort die Verfolgungauf. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden… sprang der Wolf auf ihn! Mein Vater fiel zur Boden. Tief bohrten sich roten Krallen ins Fleisch meines Vaters, während er lauthals schrie. Er drehte ihn um, rammte seine Krallen in die Brust und sprach: “An dir werde ich nicht mein Feuer verschwenden…” Ganz langsam zog er die Krallen nach unten und schnitt dabei alles auf. Blut spritzte auf das weißblaue Fell und ich konnte bereits die Innereien sehen. Der Wolf biss zu! Mein Vater schrie erneut auf und mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung… riss der Wolf ihm den Arm samt Schulter heraus! Es… ging dann so schnell. Der Wolf zerfetzte mit den Krallen seinen Rumpf… Verbiss sich in seinen Kopf… Verschlang seine Innereien… Bis dann nichts mehr übrig bleib als eine kopflose Hülle. Ich… saß dann einfach nur auf Knien… zitternd und begann zu weinen. Mein Vater… mein Papa… zerfleischt von diesen Wolf! Wieso musste er sterben? Er… war doch mein Papa! Die Schnauze und Vorderpfoten des Wolfes waren mit seinen Blut bedeckt.Schweigend ging er dann zu mir rüber.'' “Nein… nein…”'', bettelte ich schluchzend. “Nicht mich auch… bitte! Lass mich in Ruhe!” “Du bist doch Yuitos Freund?”, fragte er plötzlich. Verwundert antwortete ich:'' ”J-ja…” “Yuito hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt.”'', meinte er. Was? Er kannte meinen besten Freund? “Das… muss alles ein Alptraum sein!”, sagte ich zu mir selbst und kniff mir die Augen zu. “Ich will aufwachen! Einfach aufwachen…” ''Doch mit ruhiger Stimme sagte der Wolf zu mir: ''“Es ist kein Traum… tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest, doch es ging nicht anders.” “Warum denn nur… ich-” “Er hätte sein Spiel immer weiter getrieben! Und wie du gesehen hast… warst du ihn auch nicht besonders viel wert.” “…ich will Nachhause.” “Wir bringen dich Nachhause. Aber zuerst… musst du mit ein paar Leuten reden. Komm… steig auf meinen Rücken .” Als ich die Augen öffnete, bot der Wolf mir seinen Rücken an. “Hab keine Angst…” Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig... ich stieg auf seinen Rücken und der Wolf rannte ohne zu Zögern los. Schnell brachte mich der Wolf aus dem Labyrinth und wir waren draußen. Direkt vorm Eingang des Labyrinths war ein Stück Wiese, wo die Sonne hell über uns schien. Und am anderen Ende der Wiese sah ich… Sarah und Yuito! Verwundert stieg ich hinab und lief zu ihnen. “Yuito! Sarah! Was habt ihr beide hier verloren?”, fragte ich Yui. Als ich zu Sarah schaute, sah ich eine riesige Raupe auf ihre Schulter sitzen. Der Haut dieser Raupe war gelb. Statt eines gewöhnlichen Insektenmaules hatte es einen Schnabel. Und seine Augen sahen wie zwei Blitze aus. “Schön dich mal von Nahe zu betrachten!”, sagte sie und lächelte mich an. “Das ist also dieser David, hmmm… hab ihn mir ein wenig kleiner vorgestellt.”, sprach die Raupe. Ich fragte: “''Was geht hier vor sich Leute? Was ist das für ein Ort? Und was ist grad mit meinen Vater geschehen?!”'' Der Wolf stieß zu uns und Yuito sagte zu ihm:'' ”Wie ich sehe hast du den Penner erledigt… gut gemacht!” “Was? DU?! Du hast das alles arrangiert???”'', fragte ich. Er erklärte:'' “Ja…” '' “Aber… warum Yuito? Er war doch mein Vater!” Mein bester Freund seufzte und erklärte mir schließlich:'' “Schon als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, wusste ich, dass du ein ganz besonderes Kind bist. Und etwas besonderes wie du… hat einen Vater wie ihn nicht verdient. Er musste einfach sterben, David… es tut mir leid. Ich hatte es mit den Anderen lang genug besprochen… Und oh! Sorry, dass ich dir mein Teil ins Rucksack eingesteckt hab… nur so konnten wir ihn in flagranti erwischen.”'' Er sprach wohl von dem seltsamen Gegenstand, den mein Vater im Rucksack gefunden hat. Ich sagte: “Ok… aber eins versteh ich nicht. Wie konntest vor allem du, Yui, von dem Sachen mit meinen Vater wissen? Ich mein, du bist doch damals erst seit Kurzen hier eingezogen und ich hab dir nichts davon erzählt… wie konntet ihr das also wissen?” “Nun…”, begann mein bester Freund und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. “Er… hatte es uns erzählt.” Ich sah eine kleine blaugraue Kreatur auf dem Gras sitzen. “David!”, rief es und sprang zu mir. Ich fing es auf. Diese Stimme… ich hatte sie schon mal gehört. Bei den Videospielen… Die kleine Kreatur hatte zwei kleine Flossen an den Seiten und einen kurzen Schwanz. Zudem besaß es auch lange Ohren und große Augen, mit dem es mich anschaute. “Hallo, David.”, begrüßte es mich. “Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich in Sicherheit bist!” “Ähm… du wusstest also von all dem?”, fragte ich. Und es antwortete: “Ja… so oft sah ich schon wie dein Vater dir wehgetan hat, aber ich war viel zu schwach, um was dagegen zu unternehmen, also rief ich ein paar Freunde hierher. Oh David… ich hab schon so lange auf dich gewartet dich endlich hier zu treffen. So lang!” “Auf mich gewartet? Wer… bist du überhaupt?” “Ich heiße Pichimon!” “Ähm… Pichi-was? Was bist du eigentlich genau?” Die kleine Kreatur kicherte. “Hihihi! Na was denn schon? Ich bin dein Digimon-Partner!” Geschrieben von: NothingM (Diskussion) Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas